god of the Rasians
by jonathin.stuart
Summary: The god of the Rasians seeks to join the Greek Pantheon. Will include the minecraft patheon.
1. Prolauge

"Rochelle!"

"Yes sir!"

"Build some ballistae over on that wall!"

"Will be done sir!"

Walle Ras watched head engineer Rochelle go and follow his orders. The three hour battle was winding down. They had fought against an almost endless wave of monsters. Now the end was in sight. The monsters were retreating and the ballistae were just a cautionary measure. Already some of his troops were asking if they could go home. He had denied them all. He planned to march into New York in battle array and demand that the Olympians give him some respect. Sure he was a young god but that didn't mean he had to be rouge.

The god of the Rasians ordered the Rasians to form up and get ready to march out. Colson walked over towards him and requested home leave. Walle denied the request. Colson walked back to his troops grumbling.

After all the troops had formed up, Walle gave the order and began marching at the head of this army. It had four units, two of demi-gods, one of mortals, and the engineering corps. Mainly Vulcan kids were in that corps, but Demeter kids also liked being in there. Though they mainly ran the farm. Rochelle commanded the engineering Corps, Beastiness commanded one of the demi-god corps, Piper commanded the other (I didn't pull this out of my hat.) and Colson, aka Darkarkangel, commanded the moral corps.

Several hours of marching later they reached the Empire State building. In groups of twenty they traveled up the elevator after arguing with the man in the lobby. When the entire army was there, Walle marched into the throne room. Gasps punctuated the aptmosphere.

"You were told never to come here!" thundered Zeus.

"How about we see what he wants before we kill him brother." Poseidon said.

"I want to be accepted! You all banished me from your pantheon and I want back in. I have been a rouge God for hundreds of years. It has taken me that long to build my rep. Now let me in!"

"Please, love." Piper whispered into his ear.

"Please."

The Olympians conferred amongst themselves. When they were finished Zeus spoke up, "If you watch camp half-blood for three years without a single problem our quest being needed by the demi-gods, then and only then, will you become Greek."

"I will do my best." Walle said before he and his army teleported to camp half-blood.

Please Review and follow and favorite.


	2. Chapter 1

Piper was relaxing in the Aphrodite cabin. Her sibling came in to tell her that there was a meeting in the big house. She sighed and got up. These meetings were such a bore. She walked out and was surprised to see a military camp in camp half-blood. She was staring in shock when someone nudged her from behind. It was one of the soldiers. She could tell that he was mortal. She looked at him in shock. He gave her a smile, and looked like he was about to start flirting with her.

"You want to go and patrol." She charm spoke.

He nodded and went back to patrolling. She shook her head in wonder.

When she got to the big house when saw that everyone was there.

"You're late." Said a person. He wore a black shirt and had messy brown hair. He played with a purple sword.

"Sorry" she apologized and sat down.

"Now can you repeat what you said lord Walle?" Chiron queried.

"Yes" started the new boy as he sat up, "The gods sent me here for three years blah blah blah."

"I meant the other stuff?"

"Sure," he sighed "I am the god of the Rasians. I became god after my third life blah blah blah. I formed the Rasians blah blah blah. The end."

"I meant more specific."

"Fine. when I died for the third time they offered me a choice, Isle of the blessed or Tartarus. The voice of God came to me and he told me to pick Tartarus. He had lead me so many times that I said Tartarus without even thinking."

Everyone gasped in horror, especially Percy and Annabeth.

"Yep, I went to Tartarus. If there God told me that he would make me a super human, aka god. Though they aren't real gods like Jehovah. So anyway he gave me my weapons and this baby."

Out whistled a purple sword. "Pure demonite" he said smiling, "Lights bane." (Review and tell me the reference.) Clarisse looked awe struck. Piper had never seen Clarisse looking like that. Walle put the sword away.

"What are your other weapons. "Clarisse asked.

"This pre-floodanite diamond staff, this cross bow with greek fire bolts, this javelin, and this machete." He said as he unloaded the said weapons unto the Ping-Pong table. Clarisse looked even more awestruck. Walle smiled as he placed the weapons back into their respected places. "I heard you play capture the flag. Twenty-five Rasians will compete against camp half-blood."

"Your on!" Yelled Clarisse.

"Ok" He said smiling, "magic items are allowed." With that he walked out of the big house.


	3. Chapter 2

Walle walked unto the field smiling. These demi-gods had no idea what they had gotten themselves into. These Rasians had been under his command for hundreds of years. He looked at his flag. It had a black background with the symbol of the Rasians on it, a multi-colored eagle. First and second corps were already on the move towards the line. Then Chiron made his announcement. "There will be no killing or maiming, all magic items are allowed! Begin!" Walle dashed towards the line. Already the engineering corps was erecting complex fortifications.

Walle smiled as he pulled out Lights Bane and smacked an Apollo cabin member on the head. He collapsed. Three Vulcan campers attacked him. He ducked under a hammer and used Flood Crystal to trip them all before knocking them out with a blast of Psionic energy. He kept on running. He soon reached the stream, where four Rasians were fighting Percy who was dominating them using a combination of Riptide and the stream itself. Walle ordered them to desist and he shot a blast a Percy. He blocked it using a blast of water. Walle rolled out of the way just in time. He plunged Flood Crystal into the ground and gripped Light's Bane with both hands. Percy swung Riptide with the force of the sea. Walle narrowly blocked it. He then twisted his sword and gave Percy a good hit on the wrist. Percy backed up. Walle smiled and grabbing Riptide struck Percy across the head and yanked him out of the water and unto the earth. Walle smiled and continued on his way.

An electric shock hit his convolving body. Without thinking, Walle turned around and beat aside Maimer.

"I see that you want your piece of the pie."

"I will maim you."

"I am afraid that is against the rules." Piper said as she gave Clarisse a good one over the head.

"Thanks Pip." Walle said.

"Anytime love."

They ran towards the flag of camp half-blood. When they got there they saw a siege. Demi-gods fought against Rasians, who were bombarding them with missiles. Walle gave a battle cry and leapt over the low wall that the engineering corps had thrown up. He blasted several campers. Leo was fighting Beastiness the Mage using fire while using the book of water Beastiness put out the fire. Walle swung Light's Bane at Leo from behind. He toppled, but was up again in an instant. Walle narrowly dodged the balls of fire. Then golden ichor poured out of a gash on his side. He quickly swung his sword. A Yankees cap went flying and Annabeth appeared. He grabbed her wrist and broke it easily.

A yell came from the campers as Rochelle shot the flag at Piper who caught in deftly and ran. Walle turned and ran after her. Some of the campers tried to follow but the defenders stoped them. As the flag crossed the stream it changed to the Rasian symbol. The remaining Rasians cheered and were born off the field by their brethren.


End file.
